Whose Child Is It?
by ArchAngelAlice
Summary: One night every guild are partying together. Next morning, Fairy Tail girls are finding themselves without their chastity. A couple weeks later some (most) of them are pregnant leaving the men to take care of the females. This story connects the stories of different pairs but the main story is on Pregnant Lucy. She had slept with Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Rogue but whose child is it?


Hello! My name is Rose. I am the cousin of Alice and I am using her account to write my stories at the moment.

Alright, here we go.

**Story Start**

* * *

**Chapter One - Forget**

Lucy POV

"Urrgh" I wake up to find outt that I am naked on bed but the most surprising part is that there are four naked boys sleeping on my floor.

two of them are Natsu and Gray, the other two are ... oh my god they're the duo dragon slayers from Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue.

Then it hits me , as my headaches I get flashbacks from yesterday to find out I am no longer a virgin. I feel my face getting hot as I blush hard. I grab my blanket and wrap it around me. As I head for the shower, I grab a towel and some clothes. I try to be careful as not to wake them up.

After showering and dressing, I come out to find the boys still asleep. Sighing, I walk and drope blankets over each of them. I grab both my apartment and celestial keys, whip and put on my black flats. I then walk to Fairy Hill.

* * *

Normal POV (Fairy Hill)

Lucy walks into Fairy Hill to find it all oddly quiet until she hears a scream. She knew that voice. It was Levy.

Lucy dashes to Levy's room and opens the door to find Levy sitting up covering herself with her blanket and Gajeel laying next to her.

Lucy and Levy look at each other eye to eye until Levy spoke "The other girls."

Both of their eyes widen, Lucy closes the door to give Levy some privacy to change and then runs off to Erza's room. While this happens, Levy quickly dresses and then dashes towards Juvia's room.

(With Lucy)

Lucy opens the unlocked door to Erza's room to see the red head sleeping with Jellal. She quietly goes to her side and gently wakes her up to get ready and head to the lobby afterwards. After the quick chat, Lucy heads off to Mirajane's room.

(With Levy)

Once Levy got to Juvia's room, she opened the door hoping to see only Juvia but no, sleeping next to Juvia was Lyon from Lamia Scale. Levy quickly goes to Juvia's side repeating what Lucy told Erza then heads off to Evergreen's room.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

After Lucy and Levy gather their best friends in the lobby they started a discussion.

* * *

**Discussion**

Lucy - "Some of you maybe wondering why we gathered you here, most of you not."

Levy - "This is about the boys we found in our beds this morning."

Lucy - "Why don't we start with who had who in their room? Starting with ... Erza."

Erza blushed - "Jellal"

Mira and Lisanna squealed.

Lucy - "Cana"

Cana - "Um...Laxus"

Mira and Lisanna squealed again.

Lucy - "Juvia"

Juvia nervously said - "Ly-lyon"

Mira and Lisanna squealed yet again.

Lucy - "Mira, Lisanna keep your squeals at the end. Okay, Evergreen."

Evergreen - "..."

Lucy - "Ever"

Evergreen - "...Elfman" *staring at the two sisters*

Mira and Lisanna try to keep their squeals in.

Lucy - "Lisanna"

Lisanna - "Um...Bickslow"

Evergreen was stoned.

Evergreen - "Really?" Lissana nodded.

Lucy - "Mira"

Mira - "Fr-freed" Mira said nervously.

Everybody was stoned. They all thought he was gay.

Lucy - " O-okay...lastly Levy-chan"

Levy flushed red - "Gajeel"

Mira and Lisanna looked like they were going to burst from trying to hold their squeals in.

Erza - "Wait, what do you mean lastly how about you, Lucy?"

Lucy froze. Everybody was staring at her intensely.

Lucy - "Fine...Natsu"

Mira - "I knew it." thinking Lucy was done.

Lucy - "Gray..."

Erza - "Two...Really Lucy." Lucy shook her head.

Lucy - "There's more." Everybody froze.

Until Erza spoke - "Whose left?"

Lucy - "Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth."

Mira and Lisanna couldn't hold their squeals anymore. SQUEEEAAALLLL!

Mira - "Four guys, Lucy, you slept with four guys."

Lucy blushed - "We were drunk, okay."

Cana - "Were you, Lucy? Were you really?"

Lucy - "Cana! Yes, I was and so were all of you."

Levy - "You know why don't we just forget about yesterday and today."

Erza - "How about using a memory erase spell?"

Lucy - "Does everybody agree?" Everyone nodded.

Levy chanted the spell to all the boys then the girls.

Lucy - "Levy, I still remember."

Girls - "Us too."

Levy - "Oops. I guess the spell doesn't work on you if you know about it."

Girls - "Ehhh!"

Lucy - "Well... we just have to act like nothing happened. At least the boys forgot."

Erza - "You got a point there, Lucy. Okay, girls just act like none of these things ever happened."

Girls - "Yes!"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading my first story!**_

_**I do hope you review your thoughts!**_

_***sign* Rose :D**_


End file.
